headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/ARLN's Guatemala
Guatemala 'is a fan-made character in head soccer. He is a 5 stars opponent in arcade. He is created by 'RemyMovies and Landoman9582. He was added in the ARLN Update with Tanzania and Jaxx. __TOC__ Playing Style He has a weird playing style. You won't know what to expect when playing him. Sometimes he is offensive, sometimes he is defensive. Mostly, he is neutral. Appearance He has straight white hair, although it is spiky in the back. He has a firm expression on his face, as if he is mad at someone in front of him. His skin is extremely pale, and he has a straight goatee. He also has bright blue eyes and a large ear. He is based on Robert Downey Jr. Power Button Effect His face is covered with a mask. It has a golden face with a line showing where his mouth is, and his eyes are glowing bright blue. The outer part of his mask is red, and there is a circle around where his ear is and around the rest of his head where his face is not. He is based on Iron Man. Power Shots Air Shot: Hulkbuster Shot Suddenly, a yellow blast comes from Guatemala. Something falls from space and lands on Guatemala. It explodes and Guatemala is in his Hulkbuster suit. He leaps out of the stadium and grabs a gigantic boulder. He then rips it in half and launches the two pieces at the opponent. After this, he turns off his jets and falls on the ground. When he does this, the ground shakes, launching the ball toward the goal. If you are hit in this power shot in Fight Mode you will lose 10 HP. If his cutscene shows, he will then punch the opponent after he shakes the ground. Ground Shot: Iron Man Shot A blue blast suddenly comes from Guatemala. Suddenly, he is larger and is starting to get in his Iron Man suit. When his suit gets fully on, he jumps and flies away. When he comes back, he has 5 boulders. He sets them on the ground. He picks up the first one, sets it on fire with a laser beam, and throws it at the goal. He does that repeatedly with the other 4 (the last one counterable). If you are hit in Fight Mode, you will lose 10 HP. If his cutscene shows, he will launch 6 boulders instead of five. Counter Attack: Blue Blast Shot Guatemala suddenly explodes, creating a hole in the ground. Guatemala appears dead, and lays down on the ground. Suddely, he opens his eyes, and they are really bright blue. Suddenly, a dark red object falls on him and he becomes Iron Man. He explodes again, and gets up, fixing the hole in the ground. Guatemala blasts the ball out of his eyes toward the goal. If the opponent is hit by anything during this shot, he will lose 15 HP. If his cutscene shows, he will explode after he launches the beam from his eyes. Gallery GuatemalaAirShot.jpg|Guatemala's Air Shot GuatemalaGroundShot.jpg|Guatemala's Ground Shot GuatemalaCounter.jpg|Guatemala's Counter Attack GuatemalaCutscene.jpg|Guatemala's Cutscene Costume Guatemala doesn't wear a costume Unlock Requirement Collect a reality stone while fighting Guatemala in Fight Mode or unlock for 9,200,000 points. This stone can only be unlocked while fighting Guatemala and can't be unlocked anywhere else. This is because Guatemala is based on Iron Man, who appears in Avengers: Infinity War. Tips and Tricks Don't let him shoot you. Guatemala can't get hurt in power form. Trivia * He is added with Tanzania and Jaxx in the ARLN Update. * He is based on Iron Man Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:RemyMovies Category:Landoman9582 Category:Collabs